The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Metal alloys are useful in a variety of applications including in refrigeration; heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC); and other mechanical or electromechanical applications. The primary alloying metal and other alloying agents are selected based on industry standards or customs, the desired structural integrity of the final piece, and the desired method of forming the final piece.
An exemplary metal alloy is an aluminum-based alloy. Aluminum-based alloys can be formed by a wrought process or by a casting technique such as die-casting, sand casting, permanent and semi-permanent mold casting, plaster-mold casting, and investment casting. Cast parts are generally formed by pouring a molten metal into a casting mold that provides shape to the molten material as it cools and solidifies. The mold is later separated from the part after solidification. When casting alloys, industry standards determine which alloy materials and amounts are included, despite the ongoing need for improved casting, fluidity, elongation, and other characteristics of existing alloys. Further, the need to remove the cast piece from the mold guides the selection of alloy materials and often serves as a deterrent for countering long-standing, customary guidelines on the selection of alloy components and relative amounts of the components.